


Underneath the Christmas Lights

by loverbouquet



Series: A Kiralfonse Christmas [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Making Love, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: You have one more present for Alfonse, and you think he’ll love it.





	Underneath the Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I upped the cheese factor big time with this one
> 
> Yes, I’m still proud of it

It was rather late in the evening. You and Alfonse had just gotten back to your apartment after spending the day with your family. The only light in the place was coming from the Christmas lights you had put up for decoration in the days leading up to the holiday. You had to admit, it contributed to the ambiance of the room quite nicely. You glanced over at your boyfriend, smiling at him as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling him closer to you and softly pecking your lips.

“You are always beautiful.” He gushed. “But gods, this light enhances your beauty beyond words.”

“Same to you.” You whispered, your smile growing at his words.

You took his hand in yours, leading him to the couch and sitting down with him. You placed your hands in his lap, resting your head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of your head, running a hand through your hair. These small moments between you two meant so much to the both of you, and there weren’t many things that could compare to them.

“Hey… You know how I gave you that sweater as a present this morning?” You suddenly asked.

“Yes, what about it?” He responded.

“Well, I actually got you two presents.” You revealed, looking at him arch an eyebrow in surprise and confusion. You couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at how cute he looked when he was confused. “I wanted to give you the other one when we got back. Wait here.”

You stood from the couch, and Alfonse watched you make your way towards the bedroom. He knew you didn’t mind, but he couldn’t help but feel a slight bit of guilt. You had gotten him two presents, while he didn’t get you anything. He would find a way to make this up to you, it was just a matter of when and how he would do so. As he waited for your return, he brainstormed the possibilities for what he could do in his head.

Suddenly, you walked back out of the bedroom, standing in front of him. He looked up at you, seeing you had put on your summoning robes from your time in Askr. Now he was even more confused.

“Your second gift is… a change of clothes?” He inquired.

“You’re so cute.” You flirtatiously giggled. “Not just any change of clothes…”

Before he could ask you what you meant by that, you unclipped the front of the cloak, letting it fall to the ground. His mouth hung open in shock as you revealed what you had been wearing underneath. You had on a red lace gown that stopped at your hips, and a pair of red undergarments to go along with it. The hem of the gown was lined with a white fur trimming, and there was a bow tied in between your cleavage with little white fur balls dangling from the strings. Alfonse swallowed harshly, his cheeks burning as he took in the sight of you in this outfit. You slowly approached him, grabbing his hand and helping him stand as you looked up at him.

“Have I left you speechless, my prince?” You purred, trailing a finger along his jawline.

“Y… yes… I mean, wow…” He marveled. “You… you look completely ravishing.”

“Good.” You replied. “That’s what I was going for.”

Keeping his hand in yours, you turned around, intending to lead him back to the bedroom. However, you felt him tug you back, spinning you around and passionately claiming your lips with his. He stumbled backwards, the back of his knees hitting the couch as he sat back down, leaving you to straddle him.

“Right here, huh?” You breathed after pulling away. “If you insist. This is your present after all.”

“I do insist.” He choked out.

“Good thing I came prepared then.” You chuckled, reaching behind you to grab something that had been tucked behind one the straps of your gown.

He saw that it was one of those packets you had him use whenever the two of you were intimate in this world. The first time you gave him one, you explained to him that they were similar to the herbs you would take in Askr in order to prevent an unplanned conception, but they weren’t edible, and he was the one that was supposed to use it. He believed you called it a condom? It took him some time to get used to them, but he knew using them made you feel more comfortable during intimate moments, so he didn’t even think to complain. Once you set the packet next to him on the couch, you cradled his face in your hands, pulling him in to kiss him once more.

He trailed his hands down your torso, his touch sending chills through your body. You moved one hand on his shoulder, while running the other through his hair. You pressed your warm tongue to his lower lip, looking to gain access. He quickly granted it to you, slipping his own tongue into your mouth. A rousing heat began forming in your lower half, causing you to let out deep sighs in between kisses. It didn’t take long for you to feel him harden beneath you, causing him to grunt when his aching bulge pressed up against your core.

You pulled your mouth from his, keeping your gaze on him while he locked eyes with you. You slid your hands down to his waist, grabbing onto the hem of his sweater and undershirt. Lifting his arms up, he allowed you to pull both pieces of clothing up and off of him, tossing them to the side. You studied his features, noting how even after the war, he put in the effort to keep his body in check. Your hands gently and slowly ran down his body, feeling every crevice along his chest and abs and every battle scar that still remained.

“They don’t hurt anymore.” He quietly told you, acknowledging his scars. “They stopped hurting a long time ago.”

“I still wish you didn’t have to deal with them in the first place.” You fretted.

”It’s okay, because not one of those wounds were for nothing.” He replied, reaching up to stroke your cheek. “Each scar means I kept the kingdom safe, and that I kept you safe. Those were two of my biggest wishes throughout the war.”

A small but warm smile crept up on your face, your hand gently grabbing the hand he brought to your face. You lifted yourself off of him, dropping to your knees and resting your hand on the waistband of his pants. You watched him stare down at you fondly as you undid the buttons, tugging them down his legs, leaving him in just his underwear. He lifted a foot out of one of the pant legs, kicking them away and grabbing your hand to lead you back to him. You rested your other hand on his erection, slowly rubbing it and hearing him gasp at your touch. You leaned your head in the crook of his neck, peppering kisses and little nips along his neck and his collarbone. You took in each pant and groan that Alfonse let out, the sounds being like music to your ears.

You briefly paused when you felt him tugging on your gown. Pulling away from his neck, you raised your arms up, watching him lift the red top up and off of you, dropping it behind you. His eyes lingered on your bare body, one of his hands sliding down your waist while the other held onto your arm.

“Beautiful.” He whispered, moving a hand to cup one of your breasts and leaning in to kiss the other one. “Every part of you is beautiful.”

“What part do you think is the most beautiful?” You asked him.

You watched him pull his head away to look up at you, letting go of your breast. He gently put his hand directly between them, and you swore he could feel your heart beating against it.

“Your heart.” He answered.

You smiled down at him, grabbing onto his face and crashing your lips on his. He fervently kissed you back, his hands moving down to your legs and gripping them. You slowly moved your hips, your warm and seeping entrance brushing against his firm erection, making you both moan at the contact and movement. You continued your motions, the friction from your lower halves grinding against each other sending rapturous shivers through your veins. You felt Alfonse move a hand back on your breast, massaging it as his thumb traced circles around your erect nipple. You let out a pleasured sigh, delicious warmth taking over every inch of you.

Alfonse soon moved his other hand in between your bodies, slipping it under your panties. You felt your wet opening throb at the contact, your hips bucking onto his hand as his fingers rubbed you, teasing you before pushing one inside. He slowly pumped the digit in and out of you, putting you over the edge with bliss and arousal, small but loud moans escaping your mouth. You didn’t think it could get better, but he quickly proved you wrong when he added a second finger, continuing his motions while also curling them and spreading them out inside of you, touching whatever spots he could. You held onto his shoulders, pleasure coursing through your entire body as you cried out for him.

“You’re so good to me, Alfonse…” You panted. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, my sweet and beautiful Kiran.” He breathed, pressing a soft kiss on your cheek. You felt him take his fingers out of your now dripping slit, making you whimper at the loss of contact. “Now lay down for me.”

You did so, your bare back hitting the couch as he hovered over you. He leaned his head in, planting a kiss on your forehead, then moving down to kiss your lips. His head descended further down, kissing your neck, then each of your breasts, and down to your stomach, leaving you smiling as his lips made contact with each body part. He stopped at your hips, grabbing onto your undergarments and slowly pulling them down. You lifted your hips up to help him, anticipation building in your core as he slid them off entirely, dropping them on the floor and leaving you completely nude. You weren’t alone in this for long, your eyes never leaving each other as he grabbed his own undergarments, pushing them off his body and kicking them away, his firm cock standing tall out of its confinement. He briefly turned around, grabbing the packet behind him and gently tearing it open, not wanting to rip the condom inside of it. He carefully rolled it onto his length, shifting back over to you once it was on. He held the back of your head with one hand, running his fingers in your hair, while he pushed your legs apart with the other, carefully lining his erection up with your wet entrance.

“Alfonse, wait a second.” You stopped him. “You… don’t want me to do anything for you before—“

“You’ve already done so much for me today.” He answered, moving his hand to cup your face, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “Please allow me to do this for you.”

“... Okay.” You smiled warmly up at him, grabbing the back of his neck to bring him closer to you.

You exchanged a slow and tender kiss with one another. Alfonse held you closely to him as he eased his cock inside of you, making you gasp as he stretched and filled you. You arched your back as pleasure rang through your body, wrapping a leg around his waist. He felt so warm inside you, and it was heavenly. Slowly, he began moving in you, keeping his motions gentle and pressing his forehead against yours, gazing deeply into your eyes while you did the same. Sometimes when you were intimate together, you would be a bit rough with each other, but tonight, you couldn’t ask for anything better than to hold each other close and take in each other’s presence as your bodies pressed together. You ran a hand through his soft blue hair, holding his torso with the other and stroking his side.

“How do you feel?” He breathed out.

“Like I’m on cloud nine.” You told him.

“I feel that way as well.” He smiled down at you.

He moved his head down slightly, pressing his lips against the spot on your neck that you loved. You quickly let out a moan, chills being sent through your spine as you held him tighter against you, sliding an arm around his back. He sped up his thrusts, your toes curling as you cried out for him in ecstasy. He let out shuddering gasps of passion, the way your warm, tight walls were soaking his cock being euphoric for him.

“Gods… I… Kiran…!” He choked out, holding on to the small of your back and bringing you closer to him. “I love… I love you… I love how… you... make me… make me feel…”

You pushed your hips up against him, whimpering as he declared his love for you. An electrifying fire coursed through your veins, and you weren’t sure how much longer you could hold on.

“I love you, Alfonse…!” You rasped. “I’m so close… I love you…”

Wanting you to feel as much pleasure as possible, he trailed his hand down until it found your clit. He kept up his motions, pushing hard and deep inside you and rubbing the small but powerful bundle of nerves. He brought his head up, capturing your lips with a strong and passionate kiss. He was doing so much to you at once, and tension built up in your body until your climax hit you hard. You screamed out his name blissfully, your body trembling underneath him as your walls tightened and clenched around his pulsating length. The feeling of it caused his climax to creep up on him as well, a loud groan escaping his mouth as his cock twitched hard inside of you.

You cupped his face as he pulled out of you, moving in to kiss him once more. He returned your kiss, then briefly got up from the couch after pulling away, removing the condom from his body and putting it in the trash. When he came back, he laid down beside you, wrapping his arms around your waist as you grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch, draping it over the two of you.

“I must apologize to you, Kiran.” Alfonse confessed.

“What are you talking about?” You chuckled, genuinely confused by what he just said to you.

“This holiday means a lot to you, and you had two presents for me. While I had nothing to give you. Over the time we have courted each other, you have proven to be the best partner I could ask for. You deserve to receive presents, not just give them.”

“Oh, Alfonse…” You whispered, bringing your hand to stroke his cheek. You kissed the tip of his nose, softly pressing your forehead against his and gazing fondly into his eyes. “You are my present.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those that celebrate, I wish you a very merry Christmas! For those that don’t, I wish you a happy Hanukkah, Kwanza, or just a happy rest of your year!
> 
> I also want to take the time to thank everyone that has left me a kudos, a comment, a like and/or a reblog on my fics over the past year. I started writing mainly out of boredom, but also because I didn’t wanna annoy other writers with the ideas I had for stories lol. I never in a million years expected the reception I got not just on my first fic, but on a good chunk of the stories I’ve posted on here, and it means so so SO much to me. I hope I can continue writing stuff that you love in 2018!


End file.
